


Rollin’

by MackLaw_MDB5



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jihyo’s a bottom y’all can fight me, Oneshot Crack, Someone give Jihyo a break, Threesome - F/F/F, eventually, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackLaw_MDB5/pseuds/MackLaw_MDB5
Summary: “I need you to let Nayeon bang you.”_______“I’m sorry. What?!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super duper not beta’ed whatsoever so enjoy 😉

“Ah Tzuyu, fuck!”

 

Jihyo laid sprawled out on her bed, panting heavily, as her girlfriend cleaned her essence off her fingers. Her mind was blown and she was sure it would always be like that after having sex with Tzuyu.

 

“How do you manage to keep getting better and better? One of these days you’re gonna kill me.”

 

Tzuyu smirked and lent over to peck Jihyo’s lips. Jihyo whined when she pulled away, yearning for more. A hand on her shoulder forced her to remain prone. She huffed but stayed where she was, throwing an arm over her eyes to help calm herself down. The hand at her shoulder moved down and a delicate finger teased around her nipple, toying with it before suddenly pinching it.

 

Jihyo yelped in surprise and her free hand grabbed Tzuyu’s. She chuckled, clearly her girlfriend was as insatiable as she was.

 

“Babe if you do that we won’t ever get out of bed, and the others will be back soon. We still need to wash the sheets too.”

 

Tzuyu pouted, but it wasn’t seen. She lowered herself and petulantly blew onto Jihyo’s still sensitive core, causing the leader to yelp again.

 

“Fine. But it’s still gonna smell like sex in here, even with clean sheets.”

 

Jihyo dropped her arm and sat up, kissing Tzuyu with a smile.

 

“Leave it to Mama, baby.”

 

Tzuyu scoffed lightheartedly. “It doesn’t work when you say it. You may fool the fans but I know for a fact you turn to mush when someone’s more dominant than you.”

 

“Oh?” Jihyo grinned. “And that doesn’t make me Mommy material?”

 

“No…” Tzuyu leered over Jihyo, invading her space and guiding her back down to the bed, leaving a wet trail of kisses in her wake until the older girl was moaning with want. Putty in her hands, like always. “That mushiness? That makes you my perfect little girl.”

 

Jihyo moaned and Tzuyu ghosted her tongue over her ear, her words deep and husky.

 

“You’re always so good for Mama, aren’t you babygirl?”

 

Jihyo trembled and grasped onto Tzuyu’s back, pulling her closer while rolling her hips up, seeking another wave of orgasmic bliss.

 

“Mmm, fuck! Yes~.”

 

Tzuyu laughed and pulled back, ignoring Jihyo’s whimpering request for release. It was too easy and too fun teasing her like this, where they weren’t the leader and the Maknae anymore, but just themselves. Tzuyu cherished these moments, and she left Jihyo with one last lingering kiss before getting up and announcing her plan to take a shower. Jihyo meanwhile stripped the bedding, opened the window and sprayed a shit ton of fresh linen febreze around the room. Nayeon would still probably notice but that was besides the point. She never asked and Jihyo liked to think the eldest girl just assumed she masturbated a lot when everyone went out. Since it was on the chore to do list she stripped everyone else’s beds around the dorm and started a few loads down in the laundry room.

 

When she got back Tzuyu was finished with her shower and Jihyo hopped in next, asking Tzuyu to take care of the rest of the laundry. By the time all the beds were made again the room had sufficiently aired out for Jihyo to not be concerned about anyone noticing, and the other members were slowly arriving back at the dorm. They were starting another round of travel soon. Working not only on their tour but filming for a new MV on the side in different cities. World tours were nice but Jihyo was concerned that the stress would be too much on the group. She’d have to talk to J.Y.Park-nim about potentially having a mini vacation while they were traveling. Maybe frame it as a way to film for Twice TV. She shook her head. She just didn’t know how everything would shake out or if she’d even have to worry so much but she was the leader and it was what she had to do.

 

She sighed on her way out of her room and ran into Nayeon, her bunny teeth on full display. ‘At least  _ she’s  _ in a good mood’ Jihyo thought bitterly. It must have shown on her face because Nayeon didn’t let her pass, but put a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Everything okay unnie? That scowl on your face might stick if you don’t talk about it.”

 

She forced a smile and patted Nayeon’s hand. Trying to be reassuring in case her words weren’t all that convincing.

 

“I’m okay, Nayeonnie. Just a little tired and stressed about our tour.”

 

Nayeon sent her a sympathetic look and massaged her shoulders a bit. “Anything I can help with?”

 

Jihyo sighed and smiled thinly, she appreciated the concern. “It’s alright, thank you. I’ve got my ways of dealing with stress.”

 

Nayeons teeth were back and she was chuckling.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to go to the gym so much when we’re abroad. You might have to find something else to do.”

 

‘That… was, not what I was thinking’ but Jihyo decided Nayeon didn’t need to know about it. She laughed along and made her way into the kitchen, debating whether to try and make food or just order something. Jeongyeon was also in there, staring blankly into the fridge.

 

“I’ll take you’re trip to space as a signal that we need to either go grocery or just order in.”

 

Jeongyeon brought her head up and grabbed a random bottle from the door, drinking it without looking at what it was or if it was expired, thankfully she was lucky and it was safe.

 

“Yeah we need food desperately, there’s not even bare bones in here, just half finished liquids.”

 

Perhaps she wasn’t so lucky because at that moment Momo walked in and immediately started yelling.

 

“Whaa!!! Jeongyeon I  _ told  _ you ten minutes ago that that was mine!!!! I made it special cuz of my practice today! Why are you always drinking my shakes?! Just make your own!” She stomped her foot like a child and stormed out of the room, clearly near tears. Jihyo wasn’t going to say anything but she was 99% certain Momo was about to get her period. She eyed where Momo had left, then gave Jeongyeon a ‘fix it’ look. Jeongyeon shrugged and finished her drink, but made her way out of the kitchen. “I’m down for ordering in. Uhh, maybe get Momo some Jokbal, she seems pissed off.”

 

The madness didn’t end for the rest of the evening as it seemed every member of the band needed one thing or another, be it food, advice, or just simple attention(Sana). Jihyo ended up ordering food from four different places at three different times of the night. Chaeyoung even almost forgot to eat. When things had finally seemed to settle down and most everyone was chilling in the living room, Jihyo headed to her room. She was stopped on the way, and nearly bit their head off until she realized it was Tzuyu pulling her towards the maknae room.

 

Once inside she was pushed against the wall and participating in a very heated kiss. When Tzuyu broke away Jihyo was confused but content.

 

“What was that for?” She asked quietly, a small smile gracing her lips.

 

“You seemed like you needed it, and I wanted to ask you something but haven’t had the chance.” Tzuyu glanced around. “Haven’t had the privacy.”

 

Jihyo’s brain immediately went back to her concerns from earlier about their tour and she became worried. “Is everything okay? It’s nothing serious is it?”

 

“What? No, no, nothing serious, not the way you’re thinking, but it is rather sensitive, so don’t tell the others. Obviously.”

 

Jihyo relaxed slightly but was still on edge, Tzuyu was always so horribly vague when communicating, Jihyo often wondered if it was just her or if everyone in her family was the same. Maybe it was the language barrier, as small as it was by now, but still. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the worst. “Alright, shoot.”

 

Tzuyu broke into a huge grin, somewhere between elated and mischievous, Jihyo got a bad feeling about it.

 

“I need you to let Nayeon bang you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This honestly was a crack idea I thought of and wrote instead of my other stories. I’m not sorry
> 
> *runs away to drown in girl group memes*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh? That twice comeback? Just F me up why don't ya? But anyway here’s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

“I’m sorry what?”

 

Tzuyu quickly grabbed her hand, rubbing circles on it and looking at her deeply. Of course she was as intense with this as she was with everything else. Jihyo didn’t know why she thought it would be otherwise, but she couldn’t take much more today. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed. Why couldn’t they go back to earlier when they were lost in each other’s arms and making out?

 

“Nayeon wants to fuck you. You should let her.”

 

Jihyo couldn’t help but be indignant. She was so extremely tired, and this was a huge bomb being dropped on her that she did not want to handle right now.

 

“Tzuyu I don’t. I don’t even know where to start right now. I can’t. I’m not.” She took a deep breath trying to collect herself. Tzuyu wasn’t helping, staring at her with those big, piercing, soft, ridiculously pretty eyes. “Firstly, language please.”

 

Tzuyu rolled her eyes.

 

“Secondly. Are you breaking up with me?” It was the biggest thing going through her head right now, along with a million other things.

 

“No.” Tzuyu answered bluntly, with almost no emotion in her tone. Like someone had just asked if she liked something she didn’t. But Jihyo knew Tzuyu did it more so to steady her than to brush over the issue, so she took another deep breath and asked the next question that came to mind.

 

“What makes you think Nayeon wants to take me to bed?”

 

“She looks at you the way I used to, before we started dating. She used to give Chaeyoung the same look but then they slept together and it stopped.”

 

Jihyo was stunned and then angry. Damn Tzuyu’s perceptiveness. “Hold on, she did _what?!_ To Chaeyoung?”

 

“Please calm down, Chaeyoung initiated it when she noticed, and she was of consenting age. And they ended it amicably, neither really enjoyed the sex but that’s beside the point. You should let Nayeon-”

 

“Tzuyu! Please, don’t finish that sentence.” Jihyo held a hand up to stop her girlfriend, rubbing at her temple with the other one. “This is a lot to take in all at once, and I’m very tired. Besides, why should I do this? Why should I sleep with someone else when my girlfriend is very capable of taking care of me? Why do you want me to do this?” Jihyo was completely dumbfounded, having no clue why Tzuyu was bringing this up right now. But the younger girl always did things with a purpose so she tried to put some faith in her.

 

“I have many reasons. Do you want me to tell you now or later?” Tzuyu responded while maintaining her collected demeanor.

 

Jihyo sighed. Nothing was ever simple with her was it? “Tell me now, I don’t know when we’ll have a free minute again.”

 

Tzuyu smiled and started massaging her hand. Jihyo swooned at the tender affection. She really did have the best girlfriend. She was even starting to forget what they were discussing until Tzuyu opened her mouth.

 

“Mainly, you’re still needy whenever we have to finish. You say I’m capable of taking care of you, but I can’t be there as often as you need. You’re always the most stressed out of all of us and Nayeon just wants sex so I don’t see why she can’t help you out when I’m not there. Another reason is because her and Chaeyoung tried to hook up recently and it ended not that great. Chaeyoung is a little concerned that Nayeon will keep coming to her for sex if she doesn’t find someone else… Then there’s my own selfish reason. I know Nayeon likes to be on top and I want to watch you turn to putty at someone else’s hands. I think it would be hot.”

 

Jihyo was stunned to silence. Not knowing what to address first. Never in her life did she expect the maknae of Twice to make such a request of her. When she put her duties as leader on the back burner though, and focused solely on what was being asked of her, she found that she couldn’t complain. As long as it was just sex with no romantic attachment.

 

“Well, when you put it like that… I’ll think about. But Tzuyu, how do you know all of this anyway? Chaeyoung can’t honestly tell you every intimate detail about her life.”

 

Tzuyu shrugged, indifferent about the details that didn’t involve her and her girlfriend.

 

“She didn’t tell me, I interrupted after hearing them complain about positions for five minutes the other day. Nayeon wanted to try scissoring but Chaeyoung wanted to be on top, but then Nayeon’s ego got in the way and honestly they were more fighting than anything else.”

 

“What?! That sounds like something I should’ve known about before now. Do I need to be worried about Nayeon harassing Chaeyoung? And is there anything else going on that I should know about?”

 

Tzuyu sighed and made a mini shrug with her shoulders, rolling her eyes up to the ceiling to beg god to grant her patience. She didn’t feel like talking about everyone else. She wanted Jihyo to give her a yes or no answer. But she could tell the older girl was slowly going into leader mode with each bit of information that was added to this equation.

 

“I wouldn’t call it harassment so much as they challenge each other until they pass the point of no return and say fuck it.”

 

Jihyo gave her a hard glare.

 

“Sorry, they say screw it and do it. As for anything else Sana has a secret partner, and Dahyun and Mina are screwing around too-”

 

“Hold on Dahyun and, Mina? Did I hear you correctly?”

 

Tzuyu sighed again, she was bored with this and just wanted Jihyo’s answer to her proposal, but she knew if she didn’t answer her questions in as much detail as possible then they’d get so sidetracked they’d never make it back. The pains of being the leader she supposed. And the pains of being her girlfriend.

 

“Yes they’re messing around to make Sana and Chaeyoung jealous. Though I don’t think they realize how oblivious those two can be. Now as for everyone else I’m not sure, Jeongyeon likes to hide from me. I think she can tell when I’m watching and when I’m not. Momo is horrible at keeping secrets if you know what to ask her but if you don’t then it’s like talking to a wall of fog. I’ve given up trying to get anything out of her.”

 

Jihyo chuckled at how frustrated Tzuyu sounded. “You do realize that these are people who are as close to you as your family right? Do you also collect dirt on your family?”

 

“Yeah, we share the best stuff at family gatherings to shame and exile our least favorite relatives.” Tzuyu deadpanned.

 

Jihyo stared horrified at her until a small smile cracked on the younger girls lips. Jihyo smacked her arm, but laughed. “You little brat, you had me going there for a second.”

 

“So now that the others are out of the way what do you say?”

 

“Oh, Tzuyu. I don’t know. I mean, when are we even gonna be alone together? Yes we share a room but there are two other people in there too.”

 

Tzuyu grinned, flashing her teeth in a way that told Jihyo she had already thought about that.

 

“Just pair yourselves to room together while we’re on tour. It shouldn’t be too hard. You guys room often enough that no one will think anything of it.”

 

“That’s, actually not a bad idea. I’ll try it but I can’t promise you anything babe.”

 

“That’s okay.” Tzuyu stole a quick kiss and then opened her door to let Jihyo leave. “Just try, and if you hate it, I’ll be over in a heartbeat to take care of you.”

 

~~~

 

When it came time for them to travel Jihyo asked their managers if she could make the sleeping arrangements herself. They shockingly agreed to let her do it and at their first hotel she put herself with Nayeon, and the others in pairs, except Tzuyu. She put her with Momo and Mina. That should teach her to withhold important band information.

 

“I’m glad we get to room together,” Nayeon stated as they entered their room. “It’s been a little while since we shared just the two of us.”

 

Jihyo nodded and hummed in agreement, taking in the single queen size bed. This couldn’t have been more perfect. But now she had to figure out how to flirt with Nayeon. Hopefully the oldest caught on and didn’t make her blatantly ask for sex. Tzuyu had tried to give her some pointers about what to say, but she honestly didn’t retain any of it.

 

“I’m looking forward to it too.” She finally responded. And she wasn’t lying when she said that. The more she’d thought about it the more curious she was to have sex with Nayeon. She grew to anticipate it, eagerly awaiting when they’d have a chance to be alone. And Tzuyu had been nothing short of encouraging, obnoxiously so with how often she asked if Jihyo had decided to go for it yet. She eyed the bed again. With luck she’d be able to give Tzuyu an answer soon. “The bed looks cozy so I hope you’re okay with sharing. I can’t promise that I’ll stay on my side though. I always end up rolling around when I have too much space.” She hoped she wasn’t rambling due to her nerves.

 

She didn’t need to worry however, because Nayeon broke out in a laugh and pulled her into a back hug. She spun them around until they fell ungracefully onto the bed. Jihyo let out a scream, startled by Nayeon’s sudden burst of energy.

 

“I’ll take that as you being okay with snuggling.” She couldn’t help but chuckle. It didn’t usually feel this free when they were by themselves. “What’s gotten into you to make you so excited?”

 

“Oh nothing. I just slept the whole plane ride so now I’m wide awake. Why, are you tired? We could nap for a bit before our concert.”

 

Jihyo smiled. “No, not tired. I have to pee but I wasn’t expecting such energy from you. It’s not our usual dynamic. It’s not a bad thing though.”

 

“Hmm, maybe we should change our dynamic then? I’ve been feeling more refreshed around you lately.” Nayeon slapped her butt playfully after letting her get up, and Jihyo didn’t need any help interpreting the smirk that was sent her way. She averted her gaze but licked her lips, a nervous giggle escaping her. It’s felt weird having one of her closest friends flirt with her, but maybe it was nothing out of the ordinary, she just had a different perspective now. And although strange, she still found herself growing warm at the attention. She was at the bathroom about to shut the door when her brain finally caught up and told her to reciprocate so Nayeon wouldn’t be dissuaded. With a soft smile she looked back to the bed, her eyes bright. Nayeon was watching her with an intrigued look.

 

“I feel the same way, Nabongs.”

  
Nayeon cracked a huge smile, staring at the closed door. _Maybe Chaeyoung was right. Maybe Jihyo is into me?_ She had thought the younger girl had just been using that as an excuse to not have sex, when she had suggested Nayeon turn her attention to their leader, but now she was thinking she might have a shot. She’d have to thank the little shorty later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, like all my other ideas that start out as oneshots, is starting to get out of hand. And I keep tossing around how I want to connect point A to point B but oh well, I’ve got the next chapter written but I just have to revise some stuff, set things up for future chapters or whatever. Sorry for ranting hope you lovelies all have a wonderful day. Until next time 😘😘😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go Support Twice! Breakthrough will send your gay ass through the roof and Happy Happy will give you all the cutesy positive feels you could get from those girls. They can do no wrong! so Go Go Go!!!!!
> 
> Or Read this and then go either one works for me.
> 
> Not beta read
> 
> enjoy!

The concert was an interesting one. Their songs went off without a hitch, and their breaks between songs kept the fans interested. But between the sly looks she kept getting from Tzuyu, and Nayeon almost blatantly flirting with her on stage, she was starting to feel the heat. And the crowd cheering at any and all physical interactions wore her out more than she expected it to.

 

By the time her and Nayeon were back in their room she was too exhausted to try and start anything. She crashed on the bed and nearly fell asleep right away.

 

“You look beat unnie,” she could hear Nayon walking around the room, likely changing and properly preparing for sleep. “Do you need anything?”

 

Jihyo rolled onto her side, watching Nayeon move about. “I’m alright thank you. Today was just more than I thought it would be.”

 

Nayeon laughed from the bathroom. “Was it just me or were the fans a bit more intense today?”

 

“Mmm, no it wasn’t just you. It seemed like every little thing we did set them off into a frenzy of screams and pictures. I could hardly hear myself think.”

 

Nayeon started replying but Jihyo didn’t hear any of it, she fell asleep before the older girl was even finished speaking.

 

~~~

 

“So… how goes it unnie?”

 

Nayeon jerked out of her trance, staring at the short girl who had interrupted her. She had been thinking about Jihyo, and how utterly adorable yet frustrating it had been when she came out of the bathroom last night to find her passed out, makeup still on and sweats covering her stage outfit. Nayeon had tried to wake the other girl up but it was to no avail. She had eventually given up and gone to sleep herself. When she awoke in the morning, Jihyo was already up and gone. Chaeyoung waved a hand in front of her face, pulling her back to reality once again.

 

“Sorry Chaeng, what did you ask me?”

 

“I said, how goes it?”

 

“How goes what? I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

 

“Pfft, okay unnie. I guess everyone is blind and you  _ weren’t _ trying your hardest yesterday to flirt with Jihyo.”

 

Nayeon raised her brows. She thought that she had been subtle. But since Chaeng already knew what was up, she wouldn’t deny it. She trusted the other girl not to tell anyone. Plus she did kind of owe her for the heads up. “Oh, that.” She still decides to play it down though.

 

“Yeah, that.” Chaeyoung rolled her eyes and shoved Nayeon playfully. “Did you finally get some, or are you this spacey because you still haven’t gotten off?”

 

Nayeon scoffed, regretting teaching Chaeyoung how to talk like that. She was used to hearing similar things come out of the younger girl’s mouth, but it still caught her off guard from time to time. Like now. When those words were being directed specifically at her. She should’ve listened to Jeongyeons advice and not corrupted their maknaes. Oh well, what’s done is done.

 

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business, but if you must know, she is interested back.”

 

Chaeyoung hummed excitedly, looking around to make sure they had some semblance of privacy. The last thing they needed was for a camera to catch their conversation.

 

“Aha! You’re welcome for that by the way. You would have never noticed if I didn’t say anything.”

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. Chaeyoung was full of crap and they both knew it. It was in the way she sounded. Not quite smug enough for her to have figured it out on her own, but still with that air of arrogance. Nayeon actually found it endearing.

 

“Thanks, I probably wouldn’t have. I just assume everyone already wants me so it’s hard to notice when there's an extra something going on, you know what I mean?”

 

“Eww, unnie don’t be greasy!”

 

“Then tell me how you knew Jihyo was into me.” Nayeon smirked knowingly.

 

Busted. Chaeyoung pouted. She sighed, but there was still a smile on her face. They were both 

 

“Alright, you got me. Tzuyu told me a few weeks back that she noticed Jihyo being extra with you.”

 

“Extra? What does extra mean?” Nayeon honestly had no idea what she meant by that.

 

“You know, like more sensitive and attentive, and in tuned with you, I guess. Just closer in general. Extra is the word Tzuyu used. But I didn’t see what she meant, you two weren’t acting any differently. At least not till yesterday.” Chaeyoung gave her a side eye, glancing up and down, trying to figure out what Jihyo saw in the eldest girl.

 

Nayeon gave her a look back, shrugging her shoulders. Then realization hit her and she smacked Charyoungs arm.

 

“Wait a second is that why you’ve been trying so hard to stop our little meetings?”

 

“Huh? Ow, no. I wanted to end those after our third time. We really aren’t compatible doing that together. But when Tzuyu told me, I took it as another sign that we should stop. And it turns out she was right! So, how is she? Or have you not done anything yet?”

 

“Wha~? I’m not answering that! Don’t change topics so quickly.” Now it was Nayeon's turn to pout, a blush forming on her cheeks. Of course that stupidly tall spy had eyes on everyone. Then again, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try and get closer to her. If only to get some blackmail on the others. For the fun of it. Or for when she didn’t feel like doing her chores.

 

“Okay, okay,” Chaeyoung laughed. “You said she is interested as well. Don’t tell me she _actually_ _is_ old fashioned and wants to take things slow.”

 

Nayeon shifted uncomfortably. This wasn’t where she saw her morning going.

 

“I don’t know, we haven’t talked much about it. I certainly hope she isn’t, I really need to blow off some steam. And she flirted back with me all day yesterday. I even thought we were getting somewhere last night. But then all of a sudden she was asleep. As sound as a baby.” She sighed, and rubbed the back of her head.

 

“Hmm.” Chaeyoung was thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe you’re just too boring.” Nayeon let out a mildly offended scoff. “You don’t like making the first move, but I’ve got a feeling that Jihyo would never initiate anything if it was with a member of Twice. Sure she’ll make heart eyes, flirt, and probably pine from a distance but she’d never risk the group over herself.”

 

Nayeon was quiet for a few moments, mulling over what Chaeyoung had said. She whined when she knew the younger woman had a point.

 

“Yah! I hate when you’re right.”

 

At that moment an announcement was made for twice to get to the stage. They ended their conversation there, but Nayeon could feel Chaeyoung grinning like an idiot beside her.

 

Just as they were reaching the stage, Chaeyoung grabbed her arm and pulled her aside, a serious look adorning her face.

 

“Just, whatever you do, don’t hurt her okay? She is still our unnie. Our leader. Our friend.”

 

Nayeon could feel a cold sweat break out on her neck and she laughed nervously.

 

“So no pressure then. Thanks for the pep talk Chae.”

 

~~~

 

While Nayeon and Chaeyoung were talking, jihyo and Tzuyu were also having their own conversation over breakfast.

 

“How’d it go last night? Nayeon seemed pretty eager.”

 

Jihyo groaned and ran a hand over her face. She was embarrassed to admit that she had fallen asleep like an old lady.

 

“We um, didn’t do anything.”

 

“What?” Tzuyu was shocked. The way the two had been flirting yesterday she was almost concerned that they’d start fucking on the stage. She wondered what happened. “Why not? Was she sending the wrong signals? Were you? Because it looked like you two were going to get freaky from what I saw.”

 

“I know. I know! And I think we might have gotten there but I uh, might have fallen asleep before anything could happen.”

 

Tzuyu snorted. “Seriously? You didn’t fall asleep  _ on  _ her did you?” She seemed quite amused with herself.

 

“Of course not! I was just so tired that as soon as I laid down on the bed I passed out.”

 

“Hmm,” Tzuyu frowned, thinking really hard for a second and then getting up, pulling Jihyo with her and leaving their food behind.

 

“Woah, Tzu where are we going so fast? What about our food? Who knows when we’ll eat again.”

 

Tzuyu ignored her, going down the hall and checking each door until she found an open one. She then pulled them both inside and pressed Jihyo against the wall. She didn’t give any explanation to her actions as she kissed the older girl breathless, ruffling up her shirt and sliding a leg in between her thighs. She pulled back when Jihyo let out a needy moan.

 

“Tzu, babe why’d you stop?” She looked up at her girlfriend with a heated gaze. This wouldn’t be the first time they messed around before a stage.

 

Tzuyu smiled devilishly and then dove back in. “Just letting you catch your breath baby girl.”

 

Jihyo moaned again, rolling her hips to meet Tzuyu’s toned thigh. Tzuyu rocked back into her, causing her to release a sigh a loll her head back. Tzuyu slipped a hand under her shirt, rolling her thumb over the fabric of Jihyo’s bra, toying with her hardening nipple. Her other hand traveled up Jihyo’s neck, and got lost at the back of her head, tangling with the thick loose locks there. She worked Jihyo up like this, with deep fervent kisses and warm rough touches. Within minutes she had her right where she wanted her. And just on time too. She let her hands slide down and away from Jihyo, teasing a strand of hair as she stepped back from her flushed and panting girlfriend.

 

“Ah, Tzuyu please.” Jihyo’s chest was heaving and Tzuyu was tempted to finish her off. “I’m so close right now. I need to feel you inside of me. Please.”

 

_ Twice to stage. All Twice members to the stage for rehearsal. _

 

“Oh, no no no no no. Tzuyu please. Don’t leave me like this.” Jihyo gripped onto her girlfriends shoulders, pleading with her not to stop. She was so so close, and she hated edging. 

 

“Sorry babe. We don’t have time. But hey, now you’re all warmed up for Nayeon.” Tzuyu gently pecked a kiss on Jihyo’s cheek. She checked their clothes and straightened out Jihyo’s skirt, and then she pulled them out of the room and towards the stage.

 

Jihyo wanted to be mad about her predicament, she really did, but she just couldn’t. Not with how excited her girlfriend looked as they reached the stage and a smiling Nayeon greeted them. She nervously smiled back. She could feel that slow death creeping up on her.


End file.
